spongebob_lost_episodes_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob You're Fired
The VHS was of bad quality; it had clearly suffered generation loss. However, it wasn’t too bad, since I could still make out what was going on. But, I noticed one thing; during the intro, I heard an adult voice whispering “I stole the episode” over and over again. Eventually, it went to the title card: “SpongeBob, You’re Fired!”. I was confused, since SpongeBob, You’re Fired came out in 2013. This was a Season 1 Episode, judging by the old intro and logos. Anyways, back on topic. The start of the episode had SpongeBob cooking some Krabby Patties and handing them out to the customers. Mr. Krabs walks into the kitchen and breaks the news to SpongeBob: The Krusty Krab is in a bad financial state, and as a result, it has to fire employees to save money. He then ends up telling SpongeBob he’s fired. SpongeBob, like in the new version of the episode, is sad, but not as sad as the new version. He walks out of the Krusty Krab and goes home. Patrick decides to visit him, and he comforts him by telling him he could always get a new job. However, after that, it cut to glitchy static. I thought it was just because of generation loss, but then, I saw it. The animation was now reminiscent of a Newgrounds Flash from the early 2000’s. SpongeBob had a mad look on his face, and he was walking down a road to the Krusty Krab. He pushed open the door and confronted Mr. Krabs, who was in his office counting money. Mr. Krabs was surprised to see SpongeBob had returned, and asked why he came back, to which SpongeBob replied “Nothing, I just need to take care of something,”. SpongeBob opened the door to the kitchen, in which Squidward was making Krabby Patties. He slammed Squidward’s face on the grill, to the horror of everyone. He pressed it down further, making it melt along with the patties. He pulled Squidward’s corpse up, carried it, and threw it in the dumpster behind the Krusty Krab. He then went back to Mr. Krabs and threatened him with the same fate if he didn’t rehire him. Mr. Krabs agreed, and SpongeBob was hired again. SpongeBob then told Mr. Krabs he wanted him to watch him make his first batch of Krabby Patties. They then walked into the kitchen, followed by more glitchy static. And what I saw after that static made me scream. A man that was mutilated to look exactly like Mr. Krabs. His eyes were horribly stretched and poking out of holes in his stomach. Speaking of which, his head had been decapitated, and his torso painted red. His legs were now pointy and stubby, and he had two hands for each arm to make “claws”. A “smile” was also cut into his torso. This was no Mr. Krabs; this must’ve been a man who was killed and mutilated to look just like Mr. Krabs. From there, a man proceeded to create patties out of “Mr. Krabs”, slicing and dicing him until he was even less recognizable. He then shaped his remains into patties and put them in burgers. It cut back to the poor 2D animation, where SpongeBob was giving everyone Krabby Patties made out of Mr. Krabs himself. Everyone happily ate them, and they seemed to enjoy them. SpongeBob then laughed, and then it cut to Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob laughing in the normal Season 1 animation. After that, the tape ended.